Su Mo
Source WebNovel Introduction/Plot Su Mo went from the pride of his clan to becoming the butt end of a joke in a matter of minutes. The former King of Mercenaries from Earth was reborn in the body of a boy in a foreign world and had used skills in his previous life to rise to the top among his peers, however, his previous training could only take him so far. The next step in this martial arts dominated world was to awaken one’s Martial Soul. The awakening ceremony ends in disaster for Su Mo as he awoke a Martial Soul of the lowest level. Such a prodigy is now considered worse than useless as his Martial Soul is far too weak! After becoming the embarrassment of the clan, he discovers that his Martial Soul has a unique property: it could level up! This unique martial soul could shake the heavens. It was at this time that Su Mo meets the love of his life but the situation quickly deteriorates when she is taken by one of the most powerful forces in the world. Su Mo must rise from the lowest of the low and reach the pinnacle of power in order to save the love of his live within five years or she will forever be out of his reach. Appearance Handsome Personality Smart, Resourceful, Fearless, Courangeous,Merciless Heaven to his Friends and Family Hell to his enemies First Life A mercenary who worked way to the top and eventually created his own organization and used to become the top mercenary organization of the world. He was later betrayed by his brothers and died with his enemies which resulted him later being born here. Original words He was actually not born in this world and came from the Earth.He had been a mercenary in the 21st century. To be exact, he was a king of mercenaries, a legendary hero in the field.As an orphan, he had lived with his relatives since he was a child. At the age of 17, he decided to drop out of school and join the army.After two years' training, Su Mo was recruited into the strongest special forces in China for his excellent martial skills and soon became the top member of the special forces.Within four years, Su Mo had successfully executed nearly 100 national military missions. Su Mo had thought that he would devote his entire life to his motherland, to the army. But unfortunately, he had got discharged from the army for an accident and left the army dismally.After returning home, he could not fit into normal society or find a job because he had no diploma, skills, or network.Half sitting around for six months, Su Mo decided to embark on a new journey.He enlisted several past comrades in arms and formed Dragon Soul, a small mercenary organization.In the ensuing years, Su Mo and the Dragon Soul Mercenary Group travelled all over the world.They were on the spot in all wars, including ones in Africa, the Middle East, Eastern Europe, and Southeast Asia.The Dragon Soul Mercenary Group developed rapidly from its initial size of a few people into dozens, hundreds, and finally, thousands of people.It went from an unknown small organization into a powerful mercenary army that ruled over a dark world.Dragon Soul Mercenary had never failed its missions. For the right price, the organization could accomplish any mission, like destroying the army of a small country or overthrowing governments.Last year, Dragon Soul Mercenary even defeated Blackblood Mercenary, which used to be the top mercenary organization in the world, thus becoming the new ruler of the mercenary field.As the leader of Dragon Soul Mercenary, Su Mo was regarded as king of all mercenaries.One could say that his name remained a taboo in the dark world. When he stomped his foot, the entire dark world would shake.However, no one could keep his shoes dry if he always walked along the riverside. In the end, he was completely betrayed!He was sold out by his most trusted brothers and died with his enemies in a trap. Second Life After being in this world for 14 years, he was fully adapted and had almost completely forgotten his previous life.He was greatly curious about this world, which was a very magical place that was completely different from Earth.This continent was called Firmament Continent and had a vast and unmeasurable landscape.This world highly revered martial arts and believed in survival of the fittest. The strong were worshipped like kings, while the weak were crushed like ants.If a person could achieve grand completion in cultivation, he would possess the most powerful skills and could travel to anywhere he wanted in the universe.A powerful martial artist could access unlimited power, status, money and women.In order to become a powerful martial artist, one needed to awaken his Martial Soul, absorb Spiritual Qi from the heaven and earth, fortify his body, and refine his genuine Qi.